Weddings Are For Lovers
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: At Uncle Jake's and Briar Rose's wedding, Sabrina catches the bouquet, and Puck catches the garter. : cuteness happens.


Ok, so I have 2 or 3 other one-shots lined up, so after this one, I will be writing them. A lot. Please, read all of them, because I love all of them.

This one is because of the movie, 'Picture Perfect.' I was watching it, and an idea came to me so… enjoy!

Weddings Are For Lovers

Sabrina Grimm sat at the table, staring into space. She was at her Uncle Jake's wedding to Briar Rose, and while she was happy for them, she absolutely _hated_ weddings. Especially because, at the current moment, Jake was getting ready to throw the garter, and after that, Briar would throw the bouquet. As one of the few single girls there, Sabrina would be expected to try and catch it.

She heard the laughter as one of the men caught the garter, and sighed heavily. Maybe if she just sat here, very still, no one would notice her.

No such luck.

"Sabrina, come on!" Daphne said, giggling. "Let's go try and catch the bouquet!"

Sabrina sighed but allowed herself to be pulled along by her little sister. "Who caught the garter?" Sabrina asked in a bored tone. She didn't really care, but she knew Daphne would love telling her.

But Daphne just giggled and shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Like there was any chance she would actually catch the bouquet! She wasn't even going to try.

Sabrina stepped into the throng of teenage girls, all of whom were giggling. She stood in the back with her arms crossed, trying not to let her annoyance show. This was Briar and Jake's special day, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Briar was whispering something to Jake, who nodded with a grin on his face. Then she pulled back and looked at Sabrina, obviously saying, 'Put your hands up and at least pretend to try to catch the bouquet, or else!'

Sabrina sighed and put her hands in the air as Briar turned around, getting ready to throw the bouquet. Luckily for Sabrina, all the other girls were actually _trying_ to get the flowers.

As Briar threw the bouquet over her head, Jake clutched an amulet and muttered a few words to himself. No one, except for Daphne, noticed, and she just smiled to herself--this was all going according to plan--as the bouquet landed right in Sabrina's hands.

Sabrina blinked. "Wha…?"

Briar laughed, and walked over to Sabrina, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Congratulations, Sabrina. Want to meet the lucky fella?"

Sabrina looked up at her aunt-in-law suspiciously. Briar seemed a little too happy about this…

"It isn't—"

"Oh no. You want _me_ to hang out with _her_ for the rest of the night, do you?" Puck said, sounding offended. "Not gonna happen. I'm royalty, remember?"

Briar glared at him. "Listen, bucko. This is _my_ wedding, and if I want you and Sabrina to pretend you're happy, _you will_." Briar looked so frightening that Puck's eyes widened and he nodded. She looked at Sabrina, glaring, and Sabrina nodded, too. "Good. Now Puck, sit down, and Sabrina, sit on his lap. It's picture time!"

Puck looked mildly disgusted by this thought, but sat down anyway. Sabrina took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and sat on his lap.

_At least Granny made him take a shower today,_ Sabrina thought as she tried to look happy for the cameras.

********

A half hour later, Sabrina jumped off of Puck's lap, happier than she had been all day. She started walking away from him, but out of nowhere, Briar appeared and grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast. It's tradition that the guy who catches the garter and the girl who catches the bouquet dance together for a while."

Sabrina and Puck groaned in unison. He grimaced and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief—the song was a fast one, meaning they didn't have to get too close to each other.

Just as she thought this, the song changed to 'Yellow' by Coldplay. Sabrina blushed as Puck hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waste, pulling her closer to him.

Sabrina's arms automatically went around his neck, much to Puck's surprise. Sabrina blushed as he pulled her a bit closer, holding her waste tight against his, and they started to sway.

Puck opened his mouth a bit awkwardly, but before he could get any words out, Jake and Briar bumped into him as Daphne and some boy she was dancing with bumped into Sabrina. And suddenly, Puck couldn't say anything because Sabrina's lips were syncing with his perfectly.

*******

**A/N** Hope you like it :) others will soon be following, including one to do with bathing suits. XD


End file.
